


Parasite Gem

by No1fan15 (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tons of headcanons, just a silly idea i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Parasite Gems. Always paired with a host Gem. Together, they formed "Infused Gems". All host gems were destroyed thousands of years ago after they became too unstable. The Parasites would get weaker the farther away they were form their host, so the ones that are still alive are hardly a threat to Homeworld, and are thus left alone."</p><p>Peridot sighed and closed the holo-screen. She already knew everything about Parasites. After all, she was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yet another fanfic idea. This chapter is like a short teaser, so if you want more, please let me know.**

* * *

_"Parasite Gems. Always paired with a host Gem. Together, they formed "Infused Gems". All host gems were destroyed thousands of years ago after they became too unstable. The Parasites would get weaker the farther away they were form their host, so the ones that are still alive are hardly a threat to Homeworld, and are thus left alone."_

Peridot sighed and closed the holo-screen. She already knew everything about Parasites. After all, she was one. When she created her temporary alliance with the Crystal Gems, she had realized that she had be able to fight, or she would get left behind. If her Host wasn't there, she would have to figure out some other way to survive, like it or not.

The small Gem technician walked over to the window. The stars were bright, as usual, and they brought back memories. Memories from Homeworld, before the war, the days she and her Host Gem could be together happily. She smiled as she remembered the first time they met. She had felt the instant connection that all Parasites had to their Hosts. Over time, that connection had grown, becoming more than just a background feeling. The battlefield is where she felt it the most. Being in the fight, protecting her Host, working together. That feeling was stronger than anything else. Peridot sighed again as the loneliness she felt overwhelmed her.

 _"I'll see you again someday, Lapis, I promise."_ she thought. She had been so happy when Lapis had made it back to Homeworld. She had been gone for so long. But the Diamonds kept them apart as much as possible. And now Peridot's ship had been destroyed, she had no way of finding Lapis, and was constantly haunted by the thought that Lapis probably wouldn't have survived the crash.

"Peridot? Are you still up?" asked a sleepy Steven. Peridot turned to see the small half-human standing behind her in his pajamas.

"Gems don't need to sleep." muttered Peridot. Steven have her a small smile.

"It can still be fun. Sometimes, I have dreams, and I can see other people in them. Kinda like when I talked to Lapis in my dreams." he said. He was caught off guard by the shocked look on Peridot's face.

"You talked to Lapis?" she said, barely believing what she had heard. Steven nodded slowly.

"Yeah... It's kinda weird... but It's true." he said. Peridot sat on the floor, head in hands, trying to process what this meant.

"So.. you're telling me... that Lapis is alive?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but she's fused with Jasper, and they're stuck at the bottom of the ocean." said Steven. Peridot jumped to her feet.

"Then let's go rescue her!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The REAL Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the real one! Thanks for waiting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here is the surprisingly well-demanded more after the test chapter. Quick note, this takes place AFTER Catch and Release, but BEFORE When it Rains, and the cluster is NOT a giant fusion in the ground, but rather, a fairly large mutant concealed in the geode from House Guest.

_"Parasite Gems. Always paired with a host Gem. Together, they formed "Infused Gems". All host gems were destroyed thousands of years ago after they became too unstable. The Parasites would get weaker the farther away they were form their host, so the ones that are still alive are hardly a threat to Homeworld, and are thus left alone."_

Peridot sighed and closed the holo-screen. She already knew everything about Parasites. After all, she was one. When she was captured Crystal Gems, she realized that she had to fight, or she would get shattered. If her Host wasn't there, she would have to figure out some other way to survive, like it or not.

The small Gem technician walked cautiously over to the window. The stars were bright, as usual, and they brought back memories. Memories from Homeworld, before the war, the days she and her Host Gem could be together happily. She smiled as she remembered the first time they met. She had felt the instant connection that all Parasites had to their Hosts. Over time, that connection had grown, becoming more than just a background feeling. The battlefield is where she felt it the most. Being in the fight, protecting her Host, working together. That feeling was stronger than anything else. Peridot sighed again as the loneliness she felt overwhelmed her.

_"I'll see you again someday, Lapis, I promise."_ she thought. She had been so happy when Lapis had made it back to Homeworld. She had been gone for so long. But the Diamonds kept them apart as much as possible. And now Peridot's ship had been destroyed, she had no way of finding Lapis, and was constantly haunted by the thought that Lapis probably wouldn't have survived the crash. She shook her head. Thoughts like that weren't going to help her. She stood at the window until daylight started to spread across the sky.

"Peridot? Are you still up? And why are you out of the bathroom?" asked a sleepy Steven. Peridot turned to see the small half-human standing behind her in his pajamas.

"Gems don't need to sleep." muttered Peridot. Steven have her a small smile.

"It can still be fun. Sometimes, I have dreams, and I can see other people in them. Kinda like when I talked to Lapis in my dreams." he said. He was caught off guard by the shocked look on Peridot's face.

"You talked to Lapis?" she said, barely believing what she had heard. Steven nodded slowly.

"Yeah... It's kinda weird... but it's true." he said. Peridot sat on the floor, head in hands, trying to process what this meant. Steven walked over to her cautiously.

" Peridot? Are you okay?" he asked. While the Peridot could still be dangerous, she didn't seem like she was in any proper state for fighting, and she had sort of accepted his offer to help. The young human tentatively reached out a hand to rest on Peridot's shoulder. She was trembling slightly, but was slowly starting to calm down, and looked up at Steven with a vulnerable look.

"So.. you're telling me... that Lapis is alive?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but she's fused with Jasper, and they're stuck at the bottom of the ocean." said Steven. Peridot jumped to her feet.

"Then let's go rescue her!"

* * *

"Steven, care to explain what's going on here?" asked Pearl, surveying the scene before her. There was graphs and diagrams scattered all over the floor, too complex for Steven to make, but he seemed to be the only one in the room. At least he was the only one there until Peridot appeared from underneath an enormous pile of papers.

"We're rescuing Lapis, what does it look like?" she said, running over to one of her maps to write down coordinates.

" What is she doing out of the bathroom?! Steven, did you let her loose? " Pearl looked to Steven for an explanation. He simply shrugged.

" She was out when I got up this morning." he said. Garnet walked over to join them.

" She's a parasite, isn't she?" said the fusion, pointing at Peridot. Steven pouted a little.

" That's not a very nice thing to say." he stated, looking as formal as he could in pale yellow PJ's.

" It wasn't an insult Steven. It's a fact. If she's the parasite for Lapis, it make sense that she would want to rescue her." stated Garnet. Peridot popped out of the pile on the floor again.

" Exactly!" she exclaimed before going right back to drawing plans with Steven's crayons, half on the paper, and half on the floor. Pearl looked at Garnet in disbelief.

" She can't possibly be a parasite, all of them died out after the war. And that still doesn't answer why she's out of the bathroom." she said indignantly. Peridot hopped out of the pile of papers and walked over to Pearl.

" Listen, I am a parasite, and Lapis is my host. If I can get back to her, then we have a chance to beat the Cluster, even if such a feat is nearly impossible. I wouldn't expect a Pearl like you to understand. " she explained, ignoring the anger on Pearl's face, and turned to face Garnet.

"I suspect that you have some knowledge of parasites, given that you seem to be combined constantly, though I'm not sure how Homeworld didn't find you. "she mused.

"I'm a fusion, not an Infused." stated Garnet. Peridot waved off the statement.

"Doesn't matter. Just explain the parasite situation to the other clods while I get back to work." she said as she tromped over to her heap of graphs and charts. Garnet sighed.

"Woah, what did I miss?" exclaimed Amethyst, walking over from the temple door. Peridot took the opportunity to sprint over and into Amethyst's room, yelling something about " needing some parts " before the door slammed shut behind her, barely dodging the purple Ge's attempt to catch her. Amethyst was about to storm right back into her room, but Garnet held her back, waiting for her to calm down.

" What are you doing, Garnet? She's loose!" Amethyst yelled. Garnet kept waiting. Eventually, Amethyst calmed down a bit, and stood sulking.

" She's not a danger in there, don't worry Amethyst, she's just a Parasite." Garnet said.

" A pari-whatsit?" asked Amethyst.

" A parasite. They're weak gems created solely for the purpose of making their host gems stronger in battle." she explained. " Peridot can't fight on her own. She wants to rescue Lapis because Lapis is her host. With Lapis, she'd be strong again, and that's why she wants to find Malachite."

" Umm... guys? This drawing looks kinda important." interrupted Steven. The rest of the gems walked over to find him holding a crude crayon drawing of a gem mutant, titled " The Cluster", paired with a picture of the geode that was labeled " Incubator."

" I think we have a bigger problem than Malachite." Steven said, a little scared. Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder.

" It seems so. Once Peridot comes out of the temple, she's going to answer a _lot_ of questions."


End file.
